


Birthday Suprise

by FullMoonBlues



Series: BDSM, Super Soldiers, and You [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bruises, Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Sam Wilson, M/M, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on Skin, bucky pov, mentions of several other kinks either past or as fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonBlues/pseuds/FullMoonBlues
Summary: "You know I hate surprises, right?""No, you don't.""Yes, I do!""No, you just think you hate surprises because all the surprises you get are like; surprise, I let the government experiment on me, and now I'm a super soldier! Or surprise, aliens are real and mostly ugly jerks! Or my personal favorite; surprise, it's a hundred years in the future, and you've been a brainwashed Nazi cyborg assassin the whole time!""Eighty years in the future, dumbass. I didn't get frozen when I was seven."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: BDSM, Super Soldiers, and You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214345
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Birthday Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late, but it was also meant to be a quick 2-3k thing and then suddenly it was not that. The tags are just a broad overview, there's a bunch of other stuff included either in passing or as a fantasy. Be mindful of your own experience, but also let me know if I missed a major warning. Had a lot of fun with this, hope you all do too!

"You know I hate surprises, right?"

"No, you don't."

"Yes! I do!"

"No, you just think you hate surprises because all the surprises you get are like; surprise, I let the government experiment on me, and now I'm a super soldier! Or surprise, aliens are real and mostly ugly jerks! Or my personal favorite; surprise, it's a hundred years in the future, and you've been a brainwashed Nazi cyborg assassin the whole time!"

"Eighty years in the future, dumbass. I didn't get frozen when I was seven."

"My point is that nobody likes bad surprises. Because they're bad. This, on the other hand, is a nice surprise. A _very_ nice surprise." Bucky responded to that with a skeptical grunt and an eye-roll, which Sam seemed to sense despite the fact he wasn't actually looking in Bucky's direction. Sam's only reaction was an elbow nudge that wasn't quite strong enough to be a shove and probably a wink, although Bucky couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses he was wearing.

They were making their way through the crowded streets, dressed in civilian clothes, and trying to be as inconspicuous as a pair of six-foot, well-built men could be while bickering back and forth. Which, given that this was New York, was nowhere near as difficult as it could've been. Bucky had clocked four people within fifty feet who were built even bigger than either of them, although a moment more assessment that two of them had minimal combat skills; most likely bodybuilders or fitness instructor, one was a former athlete with a leg injury; probably a career-ender, and the last was one of the three SWORD agents that had been tailing them.

Bucky had decided not to take it to personally, especially since he was pretty sure that at this point it was less about the government keeping tabs on them specifically and more about making sure no-one in the media found out that Captain America Classic, New Captain America and 'The Assassin-Formerly-Known-As-The-Winter-Soldier' were all sleeping together. That suited them fine, since Sam had already put an embargo on any sort of public acknowledgement of their relationship until he'd figured out how to explain to his mother that he was dating two centenarian white boys. Bucky wasn't sure which part of that was the biggest issue. There was probably a graded ranking.

Honestly, so far, this hadn't been his best birthday ever. All of those had involved some combination of Steve, blowjobs, and cake. Sometimes in quite creative combinations. Although to be fair, it also wasn't one of his worst birthdays. All of those had involved some combination of Nazis, torture, and invasive brain surgery.

Sometimes in quite creative combinations.

Being 107 - or 102, they still couldn't agree whether the years blipped counted or not. Bucky said no, because he felt working out his own age was already complicated enough between the serum and the time he'd spent in cryo. Sam said yes, because he wanted to be able to tell people he was almost fifty and be told he had the body of a man at least five years younger - had so far felt a lot like being 106. Or 101. Whatever. The point was that he'd spent most of the past few weeks hunting down a terrorist cell that had either developed a new bioweapon, had magical powers, or some kind of knock-off nanotech. He'd fought over a dozen of them, and he still wasn't sure which, all he'd known was that the weird purple energy-light-smoke that they'd hit him with had made him feel like something in his soul was being turned inside out and _squeezed_.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been his birthday, or if the sensation hadn't felt so goddamn _familiar_ , but it had, and it had put him on edge. So yes, maybe he'd gone a little heavy on what Sam - and now Steve - had started calling the 'sexy murder strut' and the 'blue steel but like a serial killer face', but these debriefings always felt so fucking _pointless_. A panel of vaguely terrified liaisons from every alphabet agency in the US asking them for details about missions they didn't have the clearance to know about and then complaining when Sam and Bucky gave away anything that they didn't want each other to know about.

Bucky had thought he'd been keeping himself relatively calm, although he had been aware that the more fragile ones - the FBI and MI6, the wimps - had been visibly shaking whenever he looked directly at them. That wasn't an uncommon reaction from people who'd read even a fraction of the Winter Soldier files though, so he'd mostly ignored it. The way Sam had started being _excessively_ annoying as soon as they'd left the nondescript office building and kept it up the whole journey back to Brooklyn suggested he hadn't been hiding it as well as he'd thought. He must have been out of practice. He blamed the lack of 'electroshock corrective measurements', once you got used to that as a motivator it was hard to find anything that compared.

But, even more annoyingly, Sam's constant needling and bickering had worked. Now he was too busy being cheerfully annoyed to be actually annoyed, and now Sam had distracted him even more with this mysterious 'surprise'.

"...was Steve involved in this surprise?" Bucky asked, fairly certain that this was either going to be something artsy and handmade and thoughtful, therefore heart-wrenching. Or a sex thing. It could go either way with Steve. With Sam, it was always a sex thing.

"Oh, Steve was definitely involved. _Intimately_ involved." Sam answered, eyebrows waggling suggestively above his shades, which didn't narrow things down at all. Thankfully, they were just arriving back at the apartment, so he wasn't going to be left wondering long. Technically speaking the apartment was just Steve's, since it was only his name on the lease. Sam wasn't because he was still keeping his place in DC for when he had to head up there on Captain America business. Bucky also wasn't on the lease because the US Government were dealing with the potential geopolitical disaster that was his existence by politely pretending to believe that Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, and the super soldier with the metal arm currently hanging around with Captain America were three different people, and he wasn't going to unbalance that delicate situation by doing something inconvenient like trying to legally own property.

Still, as far as all three of them were concerned, it was home. Their home.

He let Sam go first into the building, pausing outside just long enough to look over and make pointed eye contact with the closest agent, then to flick a glance in the direction of the other two. He didn't want them to feel threatened or anything, but it was good to remind espionage types that you were better at playing the game than they were. Territory marked, he followed Sam into the building. He'd started whistling cheerfully in the second or two they'd been separated, and he kept it up the whole elevator way up to their floor. Because between two Captain America paychecks, Steve's army backlog and a healthy supply of 'reappropriated' Hydra funds, they were collectively rich as hell and their apartment took up an entire floor of the building.

"Steve?" Bucky called out as they stepped out of the lift into the entry hallway, noting the fact that Sam was not at all surprised by the lack of Steve or the lack of a response.

"Hey." He got from Sam instead, and when he turned Sam's hand came up to cup the back of his head and pull him in for a deep, slow kiss. Bucky pretended not to melt into it as Sam brought his other hand up to Bucky's hips and tilted them to face each other and pulling his body in closer without quite letting them touch. His own hands came up to grip onto each one of Sam's arm - somehow, he had the most impressive out of the three of them even without the serum - and let himself indulge for a moment running his hands across and squeezing the strong muscle underneath.

Too quickly, Sam pulled back, Bucky nipped at his bottom lip as he withdrew, biting just a little too hard, their own little way of saying 'I was enjoying that, and I'm disappointed you stopped'. Sam chuckled and shifted his hands, lifting the one on his neck away with one last squeeze and shifting the other around to give Bucky's ass a pat that ended in a firm squeeze.

"Settle down, Birthday Bucky." Sam smirked, pushing Bucky to move down the hall. "You head into the kitchen and... hydrate. I gotta go finish getting your surprise ready."

Definitely a sex thing. Probably. Bucky let Sam split off away towards their bedroom with only a quick grope and a peck on the cheek. He followed his instructions and headed off to the kitchen, trying not to let himself get too carried away thinking about what this surprise might be, although the lack of Steve, Sam's attitude, and the way his dick was starting to fill out in his jeans all pointed towards this birthday working its way up to being one of his better ones.

He opened up the refrigerator and his grin got a little wider when he saw a couple of his horrifically sweet, neon bright protein smoothies waiting for him; alongside two of Sam's boring, bland, beige ones. Whatever else his two best guys were up to, Steve had also taken the time and thought to have these waiting for them when they got home. The thought made something warm inside Bucky's chest, a feeling that he'd spent a long, awful time barely remembering; and then a shorter, but almost as terrible time, where he'd been convinced that he'd never feel it again. Now he had two guys who devoted far more of their time and energy than they should to making sure he felt it as much as possible.

They were going to have to do something nice to Steve as a reward for him being so thoughtful. Maybe some roleplay about him being their good little housewife. They could put him in a skirt again, he'd practically fainted when they'd put him in that cheerleader’s outfit. Oh, or one of those French maids’ outfits. Steve's waist would look fucking incredible cinched tight. He'd been meaning to find an excuse to put Steve into a corset too...

Feeling more in control now that he was channeling all that overwhelming _emotion_ into something more actionable, like all the different ways they were going to ruin Steve, Bucky let himself relax and enjoy what the other two assured him was a nauseatingly sweet drink while he waited for Sam to finish up and come fetch him. He didn't have to wait long, but it was enough time for him to get himself worked up enough with his own fantasies that by the time Sam came back in he was achingly, obviously hard. Sam walking back into the room with his shirt off, barefoot and in a pair of sweatpants riding low on his hips didn't do anything to help the situation.

Sam took a moment to stare openly at the firm line of Bucky's dick pressing out against the fabric, while Bucky took that same time to blatantly check out Sam. Fuck, but he really did look good for an almost fifty-year-old. Ridiculously good arms, a chest that was a close second to Steve's, and broad shoulders that Bucky wanted to either sink his teeth into or rest his feet on like stirrups and let Sam wreck him as hard as they wrecked Steve.

He wasn't so distracted to forget to scoop up Sam's smoothie from the counter and call out, "Catch!" as he tossed it just a little too hard in Sam's direction. It wasn't enough to stop Sam from snatching it out of the air and pulling the cap free in one motion so smooth it looked it had been rehearsed. The jerk.

"Thanks, Buck." Sam grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing as he tilted his head fully back and started to gulp down his own drink. He looked fucking incredible; the muscles in his arms bulging out in a way that told Bucky he was definitely flexing, the show-off; and the long line of his torso showing off every muscle in his abs and chest. All Bucky wanted to do was put his mouth on every inch of him and bit bruises into the taut line of his neck, so that was exactly what he did.

Sam brought his gaze back down as he felt Bucky approach, so Bucky reached up and took a firm grip on his chin, pushing his head to the side to put the tension he wanted back in as he leaned in and started to mouth at his neck, not hard enough to leave any bruises - _yet_ \- but hard enough that he felt Sam's breathing start to stutter and come in heavy. At the same time, he reached around to put a firm hand on Sam's lower back, fingertips grazing the line marked out by his sweatpants without pushing past - also _yet_ \- and pulled Sam in tight against him. He thrust their hips against each, letting Sam feel how hard he was and feeling Sam getting harder in response.

Sam was making the little half-noises and breathy giggles - and fuck did Bucky love that he could reduce a man who was 200 pounds of trained muscle to a giggling mess so easily - which meant that he was trying to say something. With a last few long, hard bites that would definitely leave bruises, if not teeth marks, Bucky leaned back. He kept his grip on Sam's chin tight as he turned his head back to face forward and leaned back in for a kiss. He was holding onto Sam's face hard enough that there wasn't a lot Sam could do in response, so it was more Bucky messily kissing on and around his mouth than a proper kiss, but hell, it was his birthday. He deserved this.

Besides, he wasn't the only one enjoying himself, judging by the way Sam had buried one hand in Bucky's short hair and was tugging on it hard enough to sting, while the other hand had an equally tight grip on the wrist of the hand that was holding Sam's face where Bucky wanted it.

Eventually he took pity on Sam and let his grip go slack, shifting around to cup Sam's face and slowing the thrust of his hips to a slow grind, enjoying the feeling of his own dick rubbing against Sam's now equally hard one through the fabric. "I'm ready for my surprise now." He murmured quietly into the space between them, while Sam was still struggling to regain his breath and darting his tongue out to lick around his lips, already starting to look wrecked. He let out a quiet laugh at Bucky's statement and Bucky got to watch him visibly focus and regain his mental footing, which was almost as sexy as watching him lose it.

"Alright, alright. Settle down a little." Sam laughed. "Seems like someone's back in the mood, huh? I was worried there for a minute. You were all grumpy Bucky bear for a while on the way back."

"Well, that was before you got half-naked." Bucky replied, running his hands down Sam's body, pausing a little to tweak at a nipple and to run his fingers across the lines of muscle in Sam's stomach - not as ripped as Bucky or Steve, but still there and besides, they cheated -before eventually settling on Sam's hips. The feel was different from holding Steve, where Bucky sometimes felt that if he squeezed hard enough, he could still wrap his fingers all the way around, like he could before the war. But different wasn't worse, with Steve as he was now or with Sam. The feeling of someone broad and solid and strong between his hands was in some ways a relief, compared to that fragility. But speaking of Steve's tiny, sexy waist...

"So where is it?" Bucky prompted, rubbing his thumbs in little circles of Sam's hipbones encouragingly. By this point they both knew what the surprise was going to be, unless Sam and Steve were _really_ playing the long game for a prank, and they both know exactly what kind of headspace they were going to be getting into with 'it'.

Somewhere in this apartment Steve was prepped and ready for them to use him like an especially durable sex toy, and Bucky was so fucking ready to give all three of them that pleasure.

"Come on then, Birthday Buck." Sam grinned, pulling free of Bucky's grip and nodding his head back towards the bedroom. "Think we've left our boy waiting long enough anyway." He turned and headed back through the apartment, Bucky following after. He raked his eyes across Sam's back as he did, because _goddamn_ , before inevitably becoming fixated on Sam's ass, filling out a pair of sweatpants like no-one else. Best arms and best ass, easily. It had been too long since he'd gotten to spread Sam out and take his time with him too. Maybe they'd tie Steve up, leave him in the corner and take their time with each other one day. They could take turns opening each other and make Steve watch as they made each other cum, and he was stuck with his hands bound and a vibrating-

Bucky's fantasies were abruptly cut off as they entered the bedroom, and he saw something even better laid out in front of him. Steve was in the middle of their bed, all his stupid resumed up sexy body on display, with his knees tucked up underneath his hips and the long arch of his back running down to where he had his arms folded to support him, head tucked down into the hollow of his arms as though he was embarrassed. Which, the red glow on the tips of Steve's ears told him, was exactly the case.

See the thing people got wrong about Steve was they saw him turn into a stuttering, blushing mess around sex and assumed that was because he was a prude. Which was taking all the right evidence and coming up with the exact opposite of a correct answer. Steve got blushy about sex because he was a filthy-minded, needy, slut who liked getting pinned down, tied down and having every inch of his body worked over and every part of him that could be fucked getting fucked. Didn't matter whether it was with a man or a woman, and it hadn't changed when he'd stopped being a stick-thin asthmatic and turned into a literal Adonis in the flesh either. He was such a slut that he embarrassed himself, and then he got even _more_ turned on because he was embarrassed! It was a perfect little ouroboros of shame and arousal that Bucky had been taking full advantage on for the better part of a hundred years.

But the position of Steve's body was only the canvas, the real art was in the decoration. The first thing he saw were the bright, colorful, red-white-and-blue circles of the Captain America themed plug that was stretching out Steve’s tight little hole. It was broad too, a few inches across, and Bucky knew for a fact that it went deep. It was one of the bigger ones in their collection too, which was why it was Steve’s most/least favorite. The way he was kneeling kept his checks spread apart, showing exactly how tight the rim of Steve’s ass had been stretched. Bucky would have said it was pushed to the limit, if he didn’t have firsthand – well, firstfist – experience of how much further Steve could go.

The second thing he saw, as he walked further into the room towards the bed, drawn in towards Steve like he was being reeled in on a line, was the neat black writing on Steve’s upper back. It stretched across the miles of pale, muscular skin between his shoulders and read:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
DADDY

And then, between the two, on the curve of Steve’s lower back just above his ass, was the number ‘107’, sprayed in whipped cream. Bucky was so delighted by the sight before him that he didn’t even care that he’d be conceding the age debate with Sam by not bringing it up, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment.

Which Sam had probably been counting on, the dick. But this moment wasn’t about him, or even Bucky. This was about Steve.

“Fuck doll, you look incredible.” Bucky told him, reaching out to trace a finger around the edge of the plug, feeling the slick glide of the lube that had slowly started to leak out even around the tight squeeze of Steve’s ass.

Steve startled, either at the touch or his voice, Bucky couldn’t tell. Either way he immediately started to let out a low, muffled moan, and his whole body started to quiver where before he had been as tense as a bowstring. Bucky glanced over questioningly at Sam, who was still leaning in the doorframe, keeping back to let Bucky have his moment. Sam grinned back and tapped his ear in response.

Right, earplugs. That was why Steve hadn’t reacted to their presence until he’d felt Bucky’s touch. Thing was, for a normal person those plugs would pretty much cut off all sound. For a super soldier though, they did something that for Steve, was arguably worse. He would still be able to hear them, but the sound was muffled. Just enough to know they were talking, around him and about him, but without him being able to make out the words. Not enough to have any idea what was coming next, and that put Steve in a constant state of aroused tension that was exactly where Bucky liked him best.

That didn’t explain the muffled sound, although Bucky could make an educated guess. Just to be sure he made his way around the edge of the bed, up towards Steve’s head. He stepped quietly, even though he was pretty sure Steve wouldn’t be able to pick up footsteps with the plugs in. He was rewarded for his caution with a gratifyingly desperate whine from Steve when he reached out with his metal hand and dug his fingers into Steve’s hair and pulled his head up out of the shelter of his arms.

Face exposed, Bucky could see that Steve’s face was almost completely hidden away. A blindfold of soft black fabric hid his eyes, while a thick leather gag covered almost the entire lower half of his face. Only his nose and la strip of bright red, blushing skin were visible between the two. He let out another moan, and some vague noises that sounded liked they were trying to be words.

Already knowing what he was going to find, Bucky first leaned down to plant a kiss on the hot skin of Steve’s cheek, while letting his human hand slip round the back of his head and work free the little clasp that kept the gag cinched tight. Once it was loose he let go of his grip on Steve’s hair, his good boy keeping his head exactly where Bucky had left it and pulled the gag away from his face.

As he did so he also pulled free exactly what he’d been expecting to find, a perfect little model of a dick that had been attached to the inside of the gag and then kept nice and snug in Steve’s throat. It was decently sized; not as big as him or Sam, but still enough to be a challenge. It was also intimately familiar to all three of them, not only because of how often they’d used it, but because it was an exact proportional replica of Steve’s own dick.

Steve gasped for air as he pulled the gag and plastic free, panting heavily. Before he’d even properly got his breath back he had already started to whine and moan again, and now the words were clear. Even though Steve’s voice already sounded rough and scratchy, like he always sounded when he’d had something in his throat for long enough.

“Buck- _Bucky_ …. Please…” He moaned, tilting his head blindly in Bucky’s general direction. “Please, I can’t- I need-“  
  
“Shhh…Honey, it’s okay” Bucky said, laughing a little with sheer delight at how far gone Steve was already. Usually, he didn’t start to lose his words until he was starting to get pretty deep under. “I know what you want.” But of course, Steve couldn’t hear him clearly right now. Still, the sound was enough to give Steve a better idea where Bucky was and he tilted his head to face him almost straight on, mouth open and inviting. Bucky was never one to refuse an invitation like that.

He slipped two fingers of his metal hand into Steve’s mouth and felt more than heard the happy little moan as Steve started to suck and run his tongue across the dark vibranium alloy. He didn’t think this was what Shuri had had in mind when she’d given his new arm human-like levels of tactile sensory response, but he’d never been more grateful for it than now, feeling Steve’s desperate tongue working over the unyielding metal as thoroughly as he would if it were one of their actual dicks.

But that wasn’t quite right, and he wanted everything to go right for this. So he gently stroked his other hand through Steve’s hair before reaching in and carefully removing one of the earbuds. “So, it’s ‘Bucky’ right now, is it Stevie?” Bucky asked, fucking his fingers in and out of Steve’s mouth, deep enough that he’d have been gagging if they hadn’t been training his gag reflex since the 1930s. “Cause that’s not what’s written on my present, doll. You know what it says on you?”

He pulled his fingers free so that Steve could reply, ignoring his desperate whine that followed after them. “Fuck, fuck B- D- _Daddy_.” Steve moaned, and that was apparently all that he was capable of right now because he immediately started leaning forward as far as he could without actually moving from the position he’d been put in. He stuck his tongue out as far as he could, begging as much as he could without being able to form words.

Bucky chuckled a little and gave him what he wanted, almost. First, a quiet, murmured “Good boy, that’s what Daddy wanted to hear.” Then he pushed the earbud just as carefully back in, and almost simultaneously he pushed his fingers back in close enough that Steve could just lick around and kiss the tips of his fingers without being able to take them into his mouth like he wanted.

He could move. There were no ropes or bonds or anything actually keeping him in place and even if there had been they wouldn’t have done anything to actually stop him. Sam still liked the aesthetic of them sometimes, but Bucky much preferred this. Putting Steve in whatever sexy, exposed position they wanted and Steve having to keep himself there all on his own. His whole body was visibly tremoring now with the effort it was taking to hold himself still, and a sheen of sweat was beginning to bring a shine to all that bare muscle.

Bucky ran his free palm down the curve of Steve’s spine soothingly, stretching out as far as he could go before gliding back up to the top of his back and beginning to idly trace the letters on Steve’s back: D, A, D, D, Y, and then back again. He knew Steve would be able to feel the pattern, but this was more for his own pleasure than anything else.

He’d always had a thing for marking Steve up, back before the serum. Some primal, possessive little part of him that delighted in leaving fingerprints and hickeys and bite marks underneath his clothes. Knowing that even if they’d had to hide who they were to each other, his marks were still there, as much a mark as any wedding ring as far as he was concerned.

Then the serum came and suddenly bruises didn’t last past the hour. Tattoos were a no go either, and as much as he enjoyed roughing up his boy as much as his boy wanted, he wasn’t interested in going any further. He’d transferred a lot of that onto Sam when he’d gotten involved in this amazing mess of a relationship they were all in, and after he’d finally caved in the face of relentless teasing and explained exactly why he kept leaving Sam looking like he’d been practically mauled, it was Sam who’d figured out this new, simple yet brilliant solution.

Writing. He could put whatever he liked on Steve’s body and it would stick around for hours, sometimes even days depending on what pen they used. He wrote dirty things, nasty things, sweet things, whatever he felt like and whatever he wanted to remind Steve of. Like the time he’d scrawled ‘I Love You’ on one forearm and, begrudgingly, ‘Sam Does Too’ on the other. For the rest of the day he got to feel that warm fuzzy feeling, whenever he caught Steve looking down and reading the words with that dopey grin he got.

Or his other favorite, the time when, pre-Steve’s retirement, they’d been interrupted and called out to go Avengering in the middle of session. Steve had had to fight an army of lizard men and give an interview for international news in the aftermath, all with the words ‘FUCK’ and ‘DOLL’ written on each of Steve’s pert little ass cheeks. He hadn’t even let Steve shower or even finish taking the suit all the way off after they’d gotten home before he’d bent Steve over the edge of the couch and fucked him until he’d wailed. He’d been delighted to see that letters had hardly even smudged.

But that reminded him that it wasn’t just the two of them here, and he turned his attention back to Sam. Sam, who’d been waiting patiently for his turn, still feigning relaxation in the doorframe. Bucky had enough training, and more importantly he knew Sam well enough, that he could see the tension in his body. The thick outline of his dick stretching out his sweatpants helped too, and Bucky wondered if Sam had noticed the dark wet patch that was starting to spread from where the head rested.

“Be honest with me.” Bucky grinned, making his way back towards the bottom of the bed and Steve’s ass, pulling his fingers free from Steve’s grip again but keeping them touching lightly across his skin as he moved. “How much of this was your idea and how much of this was his?”

Sam grinned and, correctly interpreting the question as his invitation to join in at last, pushed himself upright and prowled over to meet Bucky at the bottom of the bed. “Oh, I’d say… 60 to 40. Maybe 70 to 30.”

“Who’s getting the better end of that deal?” Bucky asked. He let the arc of his fingers trailing along Steve’s back sweep through the mess of whipped cream, bringing the mess on his fingers up and pushing the first taste into Sam’s mouth as he got close. He didn’t let them linger afterwards; it had been his metal hand and Sam just plainly didn’t like the taste. Which Bucky could understand and relate to, unlike with Steve, who for some reason went absolutely fucking wild when he got to get any part of either his current arm or his old one into any part of himself.

He helped himself to a mouthful too as Sam answered, enjoying the taste almost as much as Steve’s visible and audible reaction when he realized what they were doing. Letting out a long moan, deeper and clearer now that he wasn’t gagged; and thrusting his ass back desperately, letting them know how eager he was for more. But, he’d been waiting this long already, Bucky felt happy letting him get a little more worked out while he made sure his other best guy wasn’t feeling left out.

“Mmm… Oh, it was almost all Steve.” Sam licked his lips clean and laughed, smacking Steve’s ass not _quite_ hard enough to be called a spank to emphasize his point. “He suggested the writing, the whipped cream, the gag…”

“Damn. Seriously?” Bucky was genuinely surprised and impressed. Getting Steve to actually admit to anything of his fantasies was like.. well, like getting Steve to do anything he didn’t want to do, damn near impossible. Normally they just had to tell him what _they_ wanted to do to his body and gauge his interest by how wide his eyes went and how red his face went.

Sam laughed and, after scooping up another helping of cream, reached down and started to gently twist the base of the plug. It fucking _squelched_ as it moved and sent Steve into a burst of moans and incoherent begging, and Bucky saw that he was clenching his fingers into the bedsheets hard enough that they might tear. After a moment’s thought Bucky decided that waiting to see if he actually did tear them and then taking the excuse to punish him would be more fun than calling him on it now.

“Not gonna lie, I did have to get him pretty worked up before he spilled.” Sam continued, still casually twisting the plug and thrusting it gently in and out, never quite far enough to pull it free from the grip of Steve’s hole, but enough to tease him with it. His breath was coming in little pants now, in time with the motions of Sam’s arm. “Interrogation tactics, you know? In the end I told him if he didn’t come up with something I was gonna put his dick in a cage from your birthday until his.”

“Maybe we should do that anyway.” Bucky smirked, leaning in to kiss Sam again. He only meant it to be a quick one, but Sam tilted his head into it and licked into Bucky’s mouth and that was all it took to set him off. He pulled Sam in tight against him, using the metal hand to keep him held in place while he pushed his own tongue back into Sam’s mouth and did his best to fuck him just with that.

Sam didn’t fight back nearly as hard as he normally would, but he’d obviously decided to let Bucky run the show today. At least it was probably only for the day, Bucky had gotten too attached to the back and forth, it just wouldn’t be the same without it.

Sadly, it wasn’t long before he felt Sam’s hand against his chest, and he only resisted for a second before letting him push Bucky away. “Alright, alright big guy, save some of that energy for our boy here.”

“You know I’ve got plenty for both of you.” Bucky replied, grinning. He wasn’t talking entirely about the serum either, and Sam’s eye-roll showed he knew that.

“Yeah well, either way, you’re still wearing too many clothes.” Sam slipped his hand down and under the bottom of Bucky’s t-shirt, fingers stroking across the lines of his abs. “And you’re going to need to pick?”

“Pick?” Bucky held his arms out slightly and Sam took him up on the silent offer and tugged Bucky’s t-shirt up and off, tossed it into a corner and took a moment just to run his hands across Bucky’s arms and shoulders, fingers crossing over from flesh to metal without any hesitation. It took a second before he replied, which Bucky didn’t even pretend not to be smug and preening about.

“Which hole do you want to have first?”

Ah. That question. It was both a difficult choice and no choice at all.

“You take his mouth. I’m gonna see if he’s stretched out enough to take me without crying.” Bucky said, somehow feeling himself grown harder at the thought. “You go give him something to suck on, cheer him up.”

“Now that’s the one kind of order I got no problem following.” Sam grinned back, hopping up onto the bed and towards Steve’s head without hesitation. Steve had gone quiet while they’d been talking, probably straining to make out what they were saying. He went even more tense when he felt movement on the bed beside him.

Sam ruffled Steve’s hair lightly as he got close, doing Steve the favor of pulling out both earplugs before he leaned in and murmured quietly enough that Bucky wouldn’t have been able to make it out if it weren’t for the serum; “Hey, baby boy.”

“ _Sam._ ” Steve one hand reaching out blindly and then clenching down onto Sam’s hip as soon as he found him. “Sam please- please, I’ve been good, please just – just, please- “

“Yeah baby, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Sam cut off Steve’s begging, still stroking his hair as he kept going until he was in front of Steve, who even despite the blindfold was clearly fixated right on the bulge where Sam’s dick was hidden. Fuck, Steve could probably smell Sam’s precum leaking out and staining the fabric darker. “You’ve been doing such a good job, haven’t you. Just like we talked about. You were so good for our birthday boy and what do good boys get?”

“I- Rewards. G-Good boys get rewards, Sam _please_.”

“Yeah, I know, baby, I know.” At last, Sam reached down and pulled himself free, He really did have a beautiful fucking dick, Bigger than Steve’s, not as big as Bucky’s own, but brutally thick. Unlike the two of them he was circumcised too, and they’d both ended up far too fascinated by the differences in the way it felt in their mouths. Steve was clearly appreciating it now, audibly gasping with relief when Sam let him close enough to lick around the head. Although, like Bucky had with his fingers, Sam seemed content to just tease him, and Bucky knew exactly what he was waiting for.

Happy to leave Steve’s mouth in Sam’s capable hands, Bucky reached down and began to stroke his thumbs around either side of the plug, enjoying the way he could see Steve’s hole pulse and shift the plug all on its own, now that they’d gotten him all worked up and just couldn’t keep himself still anymore. Part of him wanted to keep teasing, to see how far they could push him before he really broke down crying, but the fact was that Bucky had been teasing himself just as much.

He grabbed hold of the base of the plug and pulled it free, shooting Sam a wink at the way his whole body seized with a muttered “Holy _fuck_ ” as Steve moaned and sucked even harder in response. He put his thumbs back where they had been and pulled, just to appreciate how open and red and _wet_ Steve was inside. The amount of lube he must have used was ridiculous, and it meant that when Bucky had pulled the plug free a little trickle of clear fluid had started dripping from his hole.

God, it really did like their baby had a wet pussy, gaping open and ready for him.

Bucky ripped the front of his trousers open so fast that he heard the fabric tear, but who could care about that now. He pulled himself free and didn’t even pretend not to notice the appreciative way that Sam was staring from the other side of the long length of Steve’s back.

The thing was, despite all the jokes and comments, the serum hadn’t actually done anything to either of their junk. Steve still had the same cute little, short-side-of-average thing that had looked just a little too big for his old body and a little too small for his new one. While Bucky, well. He still remembered the look on Sam’s face when he’d confirmed that no, this was all 100% natural Barnes. Halfway between awe and jealousy and entirely full of determination to find out what it felt like inside of him.

Bucky didn’t know how he could have got so lucky, finding two size queens who were desperately happy to let him ruin them.

He managed to get Sam’s attention off his dick and back up to his face long enough for them communicate with just a look - using that special kind of synchronized thinking that only occurred in the heat of a fight or here, fucking Steve -and just like that they both knew what to do.

Bucky took himself in hand, carefully lining himself up with Steve’s stretched out hole. Fuck though, even with that big plug inside him for god knows how long he still looked so big by comparison. He looked up at Sam again, making sure he was in position and then together, without giving Steve a chance to realize what was happening, they both fucked all the way into him on either side.

They raw primal scream that Steve tried to let out was reduced to a bone deep, body shaking moan by the thick weight of Sam’s dick in his mouth, but Bucky barely had the spare energy to pay attention because Steve was so fucking _tight_ and _warm_ and so, so _fucking wet_ and why did they ever leave the house? Leave bed? Why didn’t he just spend every second of his life like this? They could do it; the serum could keep them going practically forever, he’d decided. He was going to tie Steve to the bed and keep him fucked full for the rest of their lives and oh god, he was saying this out loud wasn’t he?

“Yeah, yeah you are.” Sam panted out. While Bucky had been stuck in rapture, balls deep and lost in the feeling of Steve rippling and clenching around him, Sam had started to fuck in and out of Steve’s mouth. Shallow, rapid little thrusts that barely gave Steve enough time and space to take a breath before his throat was filled again. “I think he likes the idea” He added, alternating between stroking Steve’s hair gently and burying his fingers in and using the grip to pull Steve’s well trained mouth down onto his dick even harder.

“Yeah? You hear what I want to do to you, Stevie? Bucky drawled, starting to move as well. With every thrust in and out he pulled out just a little bit more, fucked back in harder. Already Steve’s ass was starting turn red and that was a beautiful sight, so he brought his hand down on one cheek, hard and with his metal hand. “You like that, huh? Want us to stop pretending you’re anything but a dumb, pretty fucktoy and just keep you like that all the time?”

With his mouth full and a constant stream of muffled moans and cries and even adorable little high pitched squeals when a hard thrust caught him off guard, Steve didn’t have any way to answer Bucky’s question with sound. So he gave Bucky his answer using the only other method available to him. He started to clench down rhythmically, squeezing hard on Bucky’s dick as he fucked in, then relaxing for a perfect, easy slide out.

It felt _ridiculous._ It was like he could feel every inch of his dick lighting up with pleasure and Steve went tight, like his ass was greedy and begging for Bucky to cum, to fill it up deep inside where no-one else had ever gone and make it even wetter and Bucky could practically hear Steve’s voice in his head with every thrust and-

Fuck that was it, he was coming, and it felt like his whole brain went offline. A white-hot feeling of molten pleasure right from his balls to the tip of his dick and then back up his spine. For a moment he couldn’t even breath and he had a rare moment of total lack of awareness of his surroundings.

Then he was back, and it was even better, because he could feel Steve’s hole fluttering helplessly around his dick and across the broad expanse of Steve’s powerful back he could see Sam staring at him, huge sexy strong fucking chest heaving as he fucked into Steve’s mouth like a fucking jackhammer. With a visibly massive effort and a frustrated groan Sam slowed and then pulled himself completely free. Steve was gasping for air in between tiny little noises, barely audible between the panting. Little whines and mewls and fragments of words that could have been their names or ‘please’ or even ‘daddy’.

“Fuck Barnes, that was quick.” Sam laughed, pretending like hadn’t been seconds away from coming too. “Been a while, huh?”

“You should know, it was in your mouth.” Bucky shot back, enjoying the way Sam flushed. The marks on his neck were already visibly darkening and with the way Sam was turning red Bucky could see them standing out almost as clearly as he could on Steve.

“Don’t remind me, I had to pretend I had the flu for three days to explain how messed up my throat was after.” Sam winced, faking offense. Bucky grinned at the memory and felt his dick twitch, still just as hard and huge in Steve’s ass because thank you very much Dr Erskine/

“ _Fuck_.” Steve curled up and grabbed at Sam’s hips, pulling him forward so he could press his face against Sam’s chest, mouthing and licking at the sweaty muscles and probably getting Sam just as wet with all the drool and precum that had smeared around his mouth by Sam’s brutal fuck. “Fuck, Daddy please, please don’t stop I need more, I need- “

“Shut up a second baby.” Sam interrupted cheerfully. He gripped Steve’s hair and used it to push him against his body while pulling him up Sam’s torso and letting him lick and mouth all the way up to Sam’s chest. “We gotta let the birthday boy decide, remember? You just stay slutty and dumb; we’ll give you what you need.” Their boy distracted by the only pair of tits in the relationship that could rival his own, Sam looked back up at Bucky. “So, what’s it gonna be? You gonna give him another one, or you wanna take a turn up here.”

There was no question that they were even close to done yet, the biggest risk was that Sam would tap out before either of the two of them. Even then though, he usually just ended up filming them for their own private collection or lazing around close by, lazily jacking himself off or ordering them into whatever positions and weird kinks that he felt like making his two pet white boys fuck in. His words.

“Well…” Bucky drawled while giving Steve tiny little thrusts, barely even enough to count as fucking, just a little reminder he was still there. “…it is my birthday… But I’m feeling generous. Your turn.” With that he pulled out of Steve just as abruptly as he’d entered, prompting an overwhelmed cry from Steve that merged with a gasp from Sam as he bit down on Sam’s chest,

“God, you two are a pair of fucking cannibals. Did the serum give you a hunger for human flesh or are the two of you just this damn feral all on your own?”

“Personally, I blame the massive brain trauma.” Bucky said absently, his attention split between stripping the last of his clothes off and giving his dick a perfunctory wipe clean while staring at what he’d done to Steve’s ass. His hole was really gaping now, without any need for Bucky to hold him open. The serum was amazing, but even it had its limits against the damage Bucky’s dick could do. Not that he was feeling smug.

There was also a bright red, perfect outline of Bucky’s hand on Steve’s left cheek. He wasn’t sure if it was from gripping on as he’d fucked or if he’d given him a smack in the middle of fucking on him without even thinking about it, but either way it was a beautiful, mesmerizing sight. Just for good measure he brought his hand down again as he climbed back up onto the bed, decades of training and a sniper’s unerring aim letting him strike at the exact angle to bring his hand perfectly down into the space of the handprint.

Steve’s perfect posture was long gone now, his legs knocked out of position by Bucky’s pounding and now they were spread out wide, exposing another stripe of red that must have been a ring clamped down around his dick and balls. Without it Bucky had no doubt that there would be an even bigger wet patch on the bedsheet than was already there, along with the line of precum that dripped down from Steve’s almost purple dick like a leaking faucet.

His back was pulled up into a gorgeous arch, Steve still desperately trying to keep his ass thrust out and invitingly open, even as Sam pulled him upright against his body. Like this all Bucky could see was how wide his baby’s shoulders were, the beautiful little lines of ink that marked Steve up as a perfect present for his daddy, and then down to the rippling muscles of his back and the way his thighs quivered slightly and jumped with little aftershocks from his clenching hole. Bucky was the luckiest man on the planet. Or at least, he was one of two.

He made his way quickly up the bed to meet Sam, who was either to distracted by Steve’s enthusiastic worshipful exploration of every muscle in Sam’s upper body – and really who could blame either of them – or because he was still operating on the same wavelength as Bucky/ Either way he caught on quick and once Bucky was up beside him they reached down together to unlace the knots of Steve’s blindfold and at last he got to see the look in his oldest love’s eyes.

The blue was barely visible, so far blown were his pupils, but what was left was made even more vibrant and beautiful by the wet sheen in them. He wasn’t crying yet, but it was obvious that all it would take would be one little push.. His eye’s darted back and forth between them, clearly overwhelmed and completely unable to focus. “Buck. Sam. Bu- Daddy. _Daddy_.” He looked even more frantically between them.

There was a soft wet, squelching noise and when Bucky looked he saw that Steve had reached back and was fingering his own hole, fucking as many of his fingers as he could in and out of himself desperately. With barely even a conscious thought Bucky’s metal hand was clamped down around Steve’s throat and he wrenched him further upright. Sam let out a low whistle when he realized what was happening.

“Aw, Steve, you were being such a good boy.” Sam admonished him gently, while Bucky applied incrementally more pressure to Steve’s throat. Without that incredibly fine sensitivity in his arm he might not have the confidence to do this, but he had that and a _lot_ of practice so he knew exactly how hard and how long he could keep this up with Steve actually passing out.

“He was, wasn’t he.” Bucky said conversationally, as if he didn’t have a naked, sweaty, desperate slut literally in his grip right now. “And then he went and fucked it up by breaking the rules. Didn’t you Stevie?”

Steve’s mouth was stuck open, shiny white teeth glinting behind his swollen lips. His gaze flicked to Sam for an instant but there was no help coming there. Bucky gave him a little shake, like he was dealing with a disobedient animal and loosened his grip just enough for Steve to know that he was supposed to be giving answer.

“’m s-sorry.” He managed, Bucky raised an eyebrow and squeezed tighter for a second before loosening up again. “I’m sorry daddy!” That was better, but still not quite what he wanted to hear.

“What are you sorry for dummy?” He prompted. “What are you not allowed to do.”

“Play…” Steve gulped, still struggling to get the words out, although now it had nothing to do with the pressure of Bucky’s hand and everything to do with his own adorable embarrassment. “I’m not allowed to play with my pussy, Daddy.” And fuck, there it was, that was it. Little fat tears rolling down Steve’s face and why, why was he even prettier when he was crying? Bucky wondered sometimes if there was something wrong with him, how much he liked all this mean, nasty shit he did to someone he loved.

But even if he was fucked in the head, at least he wasn’t alone in it.

“Aw Buck, look at him.” Sam said, tone all faux-sympathetic and condescending and that just made it worse, or better. Steve was practically sobbing now, and Bucky could feel him trying to strain against his hole, although he was willing to let it slide given how much Bucky wanted to get his dick back inside Steve as soon as he possibly could.

“I need more, please, I’m so fucking empty, I need you to fuck me, fuck my pussy please I need more, _Daddy._ ” The flood of tears had pushed Steve right through his non-verbal state and right into desperate pleading babbling. Bucky nudged Sam with his elbow, sharing a delighted grin and another hungry kiss before Sam moved off to give Steve what he was begging for, his pants going flying somewhere along the way.

“Hang on a second.” Bucky called out to Sam, and after having a quick little conversation via eyebrows and a vague hand movement they reached down together to grab Steve’s shoulders and hips and in one quick movement they lifted him up with an ease that only the two of them or Thor could have managed and flipped him over onto his back.

Whatever plan Bucky had had for Steve from there went right out of his head when he saw the last part of his surprise, written across Steve’s chest, one word on each round, solid tit.

BUCKYS BITCH

“Aww, sweetheart.” Bucky whispered, reaching down and tracing the curve of Steve’s chest as he stared. “this is why I can’t stay mad at you, you perfect little slut.” Because Bucky knew the difference between Sam’s handwriting and Steve’s, and while the words on Steve’s back were Sam’s work, the letters on his front were all Steve. He must have done it in the mirror, with that neat little backwards writing trick he’d been showing off since they were nine.

While he’d gotten sidetracked, Sam had been keeping right with the program and Steve’s eyes suddenly went shut tight with a gasp and a panted, “Oh my god, thank you thankyou-“ as Sam fucked into the dripping, open space that Bucky had left behind.

“God, baby, I can’t believe how fucking tight you are.” Sam groaned out, burying himself in as hard as he could before pulling back and starting up a punishing, regular rhythm. “You get that fucking monster of Barnes up hear and then a minute later you’re so tight it feels like you’re trying to snap my dick in half. You’re just a greedy little hole, aren’t you- “

Bucky rolled his eyes affectionately at the stream of filth that was coming out of Sam’s mouth. He was all nice and sweet at first, but he always got filthy and verbal when he got his dick inside an ass. Unlike Bucky, who had the decency to be an asshole from start to finish. But speaking of his ‘monster’ dick…

He reached down shifted Steve’s head around roughly, knowing that Steve would get off on the careless manhandling just as much as he had on everything else they’d done to him so far, as the painfully purple dick throbbing against the right red band wrapped around it could testify to.

Even with Steve angled the way Bucky wanted, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get all or even most of himself into Steve’s throat. That required careful positioning and angles and, frankly, an agreement for more intense breath play than the level they were happy to just mix in with all the rest of the filthy stuff they all liked to do each other basically every time they fucked.

He didn’t need to get all the way in though. Not with how talented Steve’s mouth was. Bucky let the tip of his dick trace around the curve of Steve’s lips for a second, coating them with the last few drops of cum from his last orgasm, mixed in with the fresh flow of pre that had started basically as soon as he’d finished his last one.

Already his balls felt so full and heavy and as he pushed past Steve’s lips and felt that hot, warm suction and Steve’s eager tongue start to curl around the head and suckle desperately at his dick again; he also shifted his weight down, letting his balls drag across Steve’s nose and the top half of his face. He knew that he’d be buried in the smell of sweat and musk and cum, and that the serum would be making it even more intense and that the Pavlovian response he’d trained into Steve would be making him even hungrier and more desperate.

Sam had kept up his punishingly impressive pace, showing off just how he was able to keep up with super soldiers. The workout and sheen of sweat was making every inch of muscle in his body stand out even cleaner, abs flexing hypnotically. He’d grabbed hold of Steve’s legs in the back of his thighs and had bent their baby boy practically in half, legs shaking and spasming like a porn star, the visual only being made more accurate by the way that each of Sam’s thrusts made Steve’s tits bounce around like a proper pair of tits.

Bucky didn’t know which part he wanted to stare at more and so he just tried to capture all of it; eyes drinking in the way the scrawled out letters of his name shifted as Steve’s pecs flexed and tensed or the way he could see the tendons in Sam’s neck standing out in stark relief, or the way Steve’s toes were curling in with each thrust and the way Steve’s moaning vibrated through his dickhead and up the shaft and made his balls clench up tight against him and-

Oh fuck he was so close again already, which was almost fucking embarrassing, but he didn’t care, everything was just so perfect and hot and tight. His whole body was starting to feel Steve’s dick looked and oh- okay, he knew exactly what he wanted to do to finish this.

“Sam.” He said, or at least tried to. The word came out a vaguely human sounding groan, and Sam was so focused on wrecking Steve that he didn’t even notice. Bucky gathered himself, and finally brought out the big gun. “Baby!”

Sam’s eyes snapped up to him immediately. They’d never bothered to actually discuss the names and nicknames they called each other by, in the bedroom or out of it. But they’d formed patterns, nonetheless. To Bucky, Steve was Stevie or doll or sweetheart or honey or any nasty thing he felt like calling him just to see him blush. But to Sam, Steve was always baby. His baby, sometimes babydoll if he was feeling particularly sweet. Bucky to Sam was usually just, well, Bucky. Buck, after he’d earned it and when Sam was feeling particularly affectionate.

Sam, to Bucky, was Sam. Unless he really, really wanted something from him. That was when he brought the big gun out. Bucky honestly didn’t know what it was about that word that did it for Sam, but he knew exactly how to use it to get what he wanted.

Steve, obviously, called them both whatever they told him to. Although usually only one of them got to be daddy at a time, depending on who had ended up on top of their endless fun little battle. Or if it was someone’s very special day and they got a free pass to get whatever they wanted.

“What do you need, Buck?” Sam asked immediately, those beautiful brown eyes focused entirely on Bucky, and oh god fucking damnit that stupid warm fuzzy feeling was back, and he couldn’t handle it right now, he wasn’t going to be able to hold on if he didn’t focus.

“His dick. Take it off his dick” Bucky said, almost certain that the sheer sensory overload Steve must be experiencing would be too much of a distraction for him to hear what they were saying.

Sam reached down and stroked his fingers along the thick vein on the underside of Steve’s dick, coating his fingers in the steady drip of precum from the head before bringing his grip back down and using it as lube to coat around the band keeping Steve from coming. Beneath them Steve practically convulsed and shook, his hands flying up from where they’d been buried in the sheets – and oh hey, he had torn a hole, Bucky was gonna have fun punishing him for that later – and clamping down on Bucky’s thighs, grip literally inhumanly tight. He must have suspected, if not known what was about to happen.

“Buck, when I do this he’s gonna- I’m gonna-“ Sam stuttered out. Bucky cut him off with a frantic nod.

“I know baby, I know, me too. Now do it, fucking take it off, let him c-“ Sam pulled the band free and immediately Steve’s whole body _arched_ up, his legs kicking out wildly in Sam’s grip and his throat and mouth convulsing wildly around the shallow length of Bucky’s dick and shots of cum firing out of his dick like a water cannon, so hard that the first few went the length of his body and struck Bucky in the chest, then weaker and weaker but with just as much insane super serum given volume, until his whole chest and throat and stomach were damn near coated.

Sam shouted out and cried too as Steve’s ass clenched down even tighter around his dick, the shockwaves of Steve’s orgasm setting him off too and he bellowed like a wild animal and fucked in three more times, so loud and hard it sounded like he would have snapped someone without Steve’s insane durability in half.

And Bucky, bucky was so in awe of his men and how beautiful they were and how lucky they were and the raw, wild smell of them all and the fact that this, all of this had been for him, their gift to him, _they_ were a gift to him and that was it, he was coming again. The first few shots went right down Steve’s throat, who even in the grips of his own orgasm still had the presence of mind to swallow down and fuck that felt even better, but Bucky knew what else he wanted.

He pulled his dick back out, still coming, and shot the last of it all over Steve’s chest, their cum mixing together across the broad expanse of his chest, almost completely obscuring the writing on Steve’s chest there was so much between them. It was all mixed together just like his and Sam’s was all mixed up together inside of Steve and he gasped and squeezed out a few last extra shots just at the thought of that.

After an aeon or a few seconds, it honestly could have been either, Bucky collapsed backwards onto the upper half of their stupidly big bed, the sheets of which were miraculously damn near unruffled. He gave himself a moment to breath before he sat up enough to reach down and grabbed Steve by the shoulder, half-dragging and half-coaxing him up to lie down next to him. He slipped an arm underneath Steve’s head and around his neck, pulling him in to curl up along Bucky’s side, completely ignoring the wet slide of cum across basically of their bodies, that was a problem for future Bucky.

Sam followed a moment later, and there was the briefest hesitation as he tried to decide where to fit himself around them, so Bucky reached up and grabbed him too, pulling him down to the other side of him, although he ended up practically laying on top of Bucky like a blanket of sexy muscles that smelt of sweat and cum and testosterone. It was perfect.

He used his grip to pull their heads in close together and kissed each of them on the temple, murdering practically under his breath; “Fuck, I love you, I love you both so much, I don’t deserve you, I don’t, thank you both, thank you so much-“

Sam cut him off with a kiss, an actual soft and chaste one this time, a stark contrast to everything else they had just done. After he tilted his head into the side of Bucky’s neck and mumbled something that even Bucky’s hearing couldn’t make out. Probably halfway unconscious already, the powerless wimp. Steve’s reply was a noise that sounded vaguely like ‘bwuh’, and to clumsily bring a hand up to stroke across the side of Bucky’s cheek. His eyes were half-lidded but still blown wide and dark, and he clearly wasn’t even close to being back with them yet, but that was okay.

Bucky titled his head one way to press against Steve’s forehead, a quiet little precheck in while he gathered up the energy for what was not so secretly his favorite part, taking the fucked up pile of putty and fluff that they’d turned Steve’s body and mind into and putting him back together again, cleaning him up and wrapping him warm and then tucking him away safe and warm and happy, exactly how he wanted his first best guy to be every second of the damn day.

Abruptly he remembered something and he burst out laughing, the sound cutting through the heavy breathing.

“Wassit?” Sam asked sleepily, mouthing lazily at the skin of Bucky’s neck as he spoke.

“You were right” he answered, grinning up at nothing. “This was a nice surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a fluffy soft aftercare coda from Steve's POV coming for sure, and possibly a series of loosely connected one-shots featuring these three, as I found I love writing them. Current options include expanding on the various events either mentioned or fantasized about during this fic, but if anyone has any other suggestions... I will consider them. Hope you all had fun.


End file.
